Ideologically Sensitive
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Where she gets this, "You'll do what's right. I know it!" certitude from is beyond my knowledge, but according to her, it is not without foundation. Shadow/Amy


**_∞Disclaimer: _**_I do not own the following characters._

* * *

><p><em>∞~∞ Ideologically Sensitive ∞~∞<em>

_by **xXx**Jazzy B. Real**xXx**_

* * *

><p>Her preconceived notions rolled right off her tongue, "But you're one of the good guys!"<p>

Where she gets this, _"You'll do what's right. I know it!"_ certitude from is beyond my knowledge, but according to her, it is not without foundation. She claims to have built it on fleeting moments of my person—the tear I shed in her presence, the momentary oath I vowed to her, my choice to preserve this world, and whatever else she knew of my past. She claims to have seen the deeper side to me in these things, and _"at the end of it all—even if I seem spiteful of you for a moment—the deeper side is the side I judge you off of." _

Even with basis, I chalked it up to her being a biased optimist. Patrick Stewart's _Weltanschauung_(1) is very much in character with her, and with it, she intends to absolve the misanthropic by mapping out a geography of her own virtues. It's just the way she is.

"I'm not biased! I'm confident."

As I am not "good," for making "good choices" does not make me a "good person." I have told her this. I don't remember the weather or the hour, but I have told her this.

"That's tragic, I think—that I believe in you more than you do."

Oh, indeed. "On your part, not mine."

"...You'll try very hard, won't you?" Her smile was cold. "To destroy my opinion of you."

"I don't care for anyone's opinions, so if I've caused destruction to someone else's conscience, then it has been done unconsciously."

"...Now I understand why you are the way you are. You have no belief system—you just substitute someone else's..." She said it tragically at the time.

Oh yes, there's some romance in that tragedy.

"In my opinion, you should only think of yourself now, you know..."

Her opinions have no stability, so whether they're substantial or not is up for debate. On one hand, she is prejudice against anyone. On another, she is acceptant of everyone. The enemy from three seconds ago is suddenly treated as her friend; the friend from three seconds ago is suddenly treated as her enemy. Perhaps that has nothing to do with ever changing opinions, but ever changing moods.

Like an aquifer of emotions, she wears her feelings raw but manages to solve "war" with "righteous judgment and intuition." More than anyone, she is consumed by her sentiments, unabashed in both her affections and aversions. There is no befriending her without experiencing a wave of vertigo, and I am confident that _Sigmund Freud _would have been baffled by how she came into being. Either way, I would not encourage a philosopher to study her in his place.

I told her this. I can't remember the weather or the hour, but I told her this.

"It's too late to be acting like this now!" She tutted, but there was something of a grin on her face as well, because I remember how big her teeth looked to me when she said—"I've stolen your promise from you, remember?"

I don't.

"You mean you still don't remember?"

I suppose I should invest some curiosity into the person I gave Maria's promise to, then.

"Oi, Shadow!" She pouted. "Your conscience is as clear as dishwater sometimes. Even so, you get my faith in you in return for that vow, okay? That'll be the contract from now on."

I tried to find the humor by using logic, but something else had stirred my mood.

"...I don't like that expression of confusion on your face."

It was a type of melancholic confusion, and it was out of character. From what I know, she is meant to be smiling with great exaggeration. An opposite nature would be too distracting, but the ratio of raging compared to smiling would probably be 3:5 at best. Having only interacted with her insightful nature, however, I am very biased towards her. Her next reply was consistent with my thoughts and yet _inconsistent _with the conversation—

"I _have _to laugh and smile all the time, even in the dark. Even if I lose everything one day, I must tell everyone that there is hope in living. Thinking like that makes me invincible." This statement was also very in character with her, but the everlasting melancholy on her face contradicted its context.

"...Why are you telling me these things?"

Now that I think about it, I don't recall allowing her to hold my hand with such a sympathetic face—nor do I recall inviting her to that hill. I only asked for the location of her love interest. I thought the reason behind her behavior might've been in her eyes somewhere, but looking back, it seemed to have been in her smile. I believe there was a remark along the contents of, _"Because when you're like this, you remind me of Gamma..." _before she said—

"Even if you lost everything, you showed everyone that there was hope in living when you defeated Black Doom, right? Acting off that made you invincible, right?" I vaguely remember her hand falling away from mine. "So you should have hope in your goodness, too!"

My bland pessimism was offset by her spiky optimism as she iterated her point—

"You're no Sonic, but you're good in a pinch."

Some subtle influence passed from her to me, and for a moment, I saw something I'd seen on the face of someone else from my past.

"...Oh! You don't have to smile and laugh in the dark all the time like me, of course. When you do smile, it's usually so small that you need a protractor to measure the angle, but it's enough!"

I couldn't see the expression on my own face because I didn't have a looking-glass to accomplish that, but whatever was on it seemed to make her grin and give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

...I chalked it up to her being a biased optimist. Nothing more, nothing less. Patrick Stewart's _Weltanschauung_ is very much in character with her, and with it, she intended to absolve me. It's just the way she is—

_"I have to keep my promise to Maria...and you."_

—And it's come to my attention that I did more than just "not dismiss it."

...I looked away...and chalked it up to being a very biased pessimist towards a very biased optimist for that very optimism. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p>(1) <strong>Weltanschauung<strong>: _a comprehensive conception or image of the universe and of humanity's relation to it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_: Random one-shot is random. Xd Don't care for the critiques. I don't know what the heck this is, or where it came from. I'm just glad I wrote something for once, even if it's short. Warming up for the "real stuff?"

I guess I tried to make Amy's Archie quotes actually _make sense_, too. Though of course, it's un-canon with the game universe, so that would partially make this an AU since the fic is SEGA-based where the promise scene takes place.


End file.
